The invention relates to a device for teaching concepts of numbers and mathematical principles, and is thus particularly concerned with educational procedures. Known forms of simply constructed teaching apparatus such as the abacus suffer from the disadvantage that they can only be used for a limited range of concepts and mathematical procedures. The present invention provides very simple apparatus which is capable of use in a wide range of numeracy teaching procedures.